


sense of home

by haletum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is overworking himself, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sleepy Cuddles, binchan, they are both just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haletum/pseuds/haletum
Summary: chan is overworking himself and changbin just wants him to sleep.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	sense of home

the constant clicking of chan's keyboard kept changbin awake. it kept him awake since three hours to be exact. since three hours changbin tried to sleep, but all he did was to roll over from side to side. chan had told him to complain if he couldn't sleep, but of course changbin didn't say anything. he knew very well how much chan had to do and he didn't want to prevent chan from doing it. actually changbin just wanted chan to go to sleep, but chan probably didn't even know what sleep meant. chan put stray kids in the first place in everything he did, whether it was good for him or not.

and changbin? well, he put chan first, and it wasn't easy. changbin wanted chan to be happy, but he also wanted him to be healthy. to convince chan to go to bed earlier was almost impossible and therefore changbin often didn't even try. he didn't want to fight with chan, which hurt his heart. but it also hurt his heart that chan always overworked himself and didn't pay attention to his health. it hurt him more than it should have. in the beginning changbin tried to ban all thoughts concerning his relationship with chan from his head, but by now it had become impossible.

since he had met chan he knew that there would be a problem. you could only fall in love with chan and changbin did. changbin always knew that not only women attracted him and chan had more than confirmed this. over the years, changbin realized that he didn't just have a crush, but that he had really fallen in love. how did he know that? never before had anyone given him the feelings that chan gave him. if changbin had to choose where he would want to die, he would probably choose chan's arms. chan gave him so much safety and comfort as nobody else did. what chan felt changbin couldn't know, but he didn't wish for anything more than this. he knew that chan was not heterosexual either, but that didn't mean anything. chan had once told him that he had a relationship with another male jyp-idol for a short time, but it didn't work out. so he was single. sometimes it seemed as if chan wanted to get closer to him, but chanbgin never dared to make a move. on the other hand, he felt guilty when chan hugged him and gave him affection. guilty because he often thought about how weird chan would feel if he knew about changbins feelings. maybe he wouldn't feel weird at all?

when chan groaned in frustration, changbin sat up in his bed. now it was enough for him. he would drag chan into bed now, cost what it would cost. one look at his phone told him that it was already 4am and that was late, even for chan.

"channie?", changbin asked and tried to get the attention of his leader. no answer. of course not, chan wore headphones. changbin swung his blanket to the side and unwillingly left his warm bed. he stretched and ran his hands through his hair before he went to chan's desk. he stopped behind chan, who hadn't noticed him yet. carefully, so as not to scare chan, changbin put his hands on his shoulders and stroked them slightly as chan shrugged. "it's me, chan," changbin said as chan took off his headphones. chan sighed and turned to changbin in his chair. "what's wrong? can't you sleep?", chan asked with concern and changbin had to smile. how can i sleep when you work until you pass out, changbin wanted to say, but he didn't. "i want you to go to sleep now," he said instead and held a finger to chan's lips, because he wanted to protest immediately. "i will not accept 'five minutes' or something like this. you will save your project right now and come to my bed."

chan sighed, "changbin you know i can't-" chan started to explain, but changbin interrupted him. "no no," he shook his head, "don't start. you'll come to bed with me. now.", changbin looked at chan seriously and crossed his arms in front of his chest. he knew chan's excuses and he would not fall for any of these. chan knew changbin as well. he knew exactly when it made no sense to discuss with the younger one. now for example. so he turned back to his laptop, clicked save and then power down. "i'll be right there, okay?" chan said and changbin nodded, overwhelmed by the fact that chan just agreed. chan got up and then left the small room, probably to brush his teeth. changbin went back to bed and snuggled down again under the blanket, which was still warm.

a little later chan came back too. he switched off the little light on his desk and took off his sweater, which he had worn all day. "i'll open the window, okay?", chan asked while he was already opening it. changbin just muttered his agreement and then lifted the blanket so chan could lie down with him. "finally...," changbin said softly as the mattress sank down beside him and he felt a warm body next to his. chan said nothing, he just laid down comfortably and looked at the ceiling.

"i'm sorry that you couldn't sleep because of me,", said chan without looking at changbin. "don't", this time it was changbin who was interrupted when he wanted to complain. "don't say something to make me feel better. you know that's the truth and i'm sorry. i hope we can at least sleep now.", chan turned to the side and looked at changbin, who was also lying on the side.

"can you come a little closer? as always?", chan asked carefully and spread his arms. as always, changbin had to smile about that. as always, sounded beautiful. without hesitation, changbin cuddled up to chan's chest and shoved a leg between his legs to be even closer to him. "perfect..." chan sneaked his arms around changbin and caressed gently through changbin's hair. changbin sighed satisfied and breathed deeply in and out. there it was again, this feeling of safety. this feeling which changbin never wanted to lose.

"chan?", changbin asked softly into the pleasant silence and gently stroked his back. "hmm?", chan muttered this softly, obviously already at the entrance to the dream world. "can you promise me that you will always fall asleep with me like this? no matter what happens.", changbin brought these words across clearly, even if everything in his head was scattered. chan said nothing for a while. he continued to stroke changbin's hair and then pulled him even closer to himself, if this was possible at all. "well, maybe not if you murder my grandma, but otherwise i don't see a problem with it..", chan said finally and laughed softly.

changbin sighed and freed his head from chan's arms to look at him, "chan, i'm serious.". chan opened his eyes again properly and made the same eye contact as changbin. "i am serious, too." changbin sighed again. apparently, chan didn't want to understand it. changbin's feelings were riding a roller coaster and his heart was beating faster than a hummingbird with wings. "no, you don't.", changbin sat up in bed despite chan's protest and looked down at him. chan looked confused, but remained lying in bed, curious about what was to come.

changbin looked at his hands, then at chan, "i really like you.". chan nodded and smiled, "i like you too, changbin.". changbin shook his head and runs his finger through his hair. "you don't understand, i think the lack of sleep has affected your brain," he started again and took a last deep breath before he finally said what had been on his heart for so long. "i like you a lot more then you think. it hurts my heart to see you working so late. i want you to be happy, but also healthy. every evening when you lie in bed with me too late, i think about what you would think of me if you knew how i felt about you."

chan was speechless and overwhelmed at first. he always knew that he and changbin were closer to each other than the others, but he himself was not aware that they were so close. "at first...", chan smiled and spread his arms again hesitantly. "can you come back here?", changbin had to smile and then nodded slowly. "okay okay...if that's what you want,", he carefully laid back between chan's warm arms and made himself comfortable again.

"i like you too, changbin. i really do.", chan hugged changbin closer again. "i have been thinking for a long time that you are maybe much more for me than i would like to be true myself.", chan gently stroked changbin's hair, but avoided eye contact. changbin said nothing, he was overwhelmed. the situation was much too much for him. his heart was racing way too fast and in his head too many thoughts were tumbling around. "you don't have to say anything, changbin.", chan said understandingly and let changbin bury his face in his chest.

for a while, it was silent and the two enjoyed this silence. changbin was able to calm his heartbeat thanks to chan's gentle touch and then dared to speak again. now he had found his words again. "i'm so happy that you told me that. i thought i was hopelessly in love", changbin laughed softly and then turned his head again so that he could look at chan.

"apparently you are not...", chan's cheeks turned red and his dimples were clearly visible when changbin looked at him. changbin placed one hand on chan's cheek and softly stroked it with his thumb. "you are so cute channie,", changbin pressed chan a kiss on the tip of his nose and then looked into his eyes for a long time. "and now? are we boyfriends?"

"if that's what you want,", chan said, looking at changbin thinking. "i'm sure it won't be easy but we'll work it out. right?", changbin smiled widely and nodded, "that's what i want.. and we worry about everything else later, okay?". chan nodded and wrapped his arms carefully around changbins' waist. he had always wanted to do that, but so far he hadn't dared to. "sleep well binnie,", chan gave changbin a kiss on the forehead and then finally closed his eyes. changbin smiled, still a bit disbelieving about what had happened, and closed his eyes as well, "good night, chan.."

changbin never felt as at home in his life as at this moment. safe in chan's arms without the burden on his shoulders that had bothered him for years.

**Author's Note:**

> everything < my love for chan & changbin


End file.
